


You Make it Easy

by alixcat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcat/pseuds/alixcat
Summary: “I was wondering why you were frantically looking around at all times. I thought you just didn’t know what to do.”“Well, that wouldn’t be untrue.”
Relationships: Marius LePual/Essek Thelyss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You Make it Easy

“You know, you make it quite easy.” 

Marius’ attention was drawn away from the constellations by the Drow lying down next to him. His eyes couldn’t help but notice the similarities between the light freckles on the darkened face and the glowing stars in the night sky above. “I’m inclined to agree, but what are you talking about?” 

Essek’s face was soft, his eyes still looking up into the void. There was a smile on his face that left little dimples in his cheeks. “Loving you. You make it easy.” 

Marius chuckled, partially out of shock and partially to relieve the nervous energy that had seized his chest. He looked back up at the stars, hoping the flush on his face was lost in the darkness surrounding them. “I’m... flattered?” His mind was rushing. How do I respond to that?!  _ Think, think, think...  _

Essek shifted next to him, and without warning, he felt the cool skin and fluffy hair in the crook of his neck. He tensed a bit at the sudden contact before settling back to his more relaxed posture. 

“It’s not often I get to be this... comfortable around someone.” There was a lingering sadness at the back of his voice, barely obscured by the light-mannered tone, and Marius wanted nothing more in that moment than to throw a sea-slug-dragon-turtle at whoever had made him feel unsafe. 

“You’re quite easy to love as well, you know.” _That’s so lame. You really couldn’t think of anything smoother? Really?!_ “The day I first saw you on the Ball Eater was the most demanding day of my life, only because it was so fuckin’ hard to look away from you.” _Great. Now you made it creepy_.

His neck tickled as he felt Essek smile and plant a faint kiss on his jawline. “I was wondering why you were frantically looking around at all times. I thought you just didn’t know what to do.” 

“Well, that wouldn’t be untrue.” He chuckled again, but this time there was a sincerity to it. “If I’m being completely honest, I still don’t know what I’m doing.” 

“Well, you do a good job pretending otherwise.” He felt a hand run through his hair and in that moment, feeling the waves rock the ship, he doubted there was any amount of pretending that could hide how content he felt.


End file.
